heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Pavus
Dorian Pavus is a human Altus mage of the Tevinter Imperium, and a companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a potential romance option for a male Inquisitor. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition If The Inquisitor meets with the mages at Redcliffe, Magister Gereon Alexius' son, Felix Alexius secretly passes them a note asking to meet in the Chantry. When they arrive, Dorian appears, asking for help in sealing a Fade rift. After the rift is sealed, Dorian introduces himself and reveals Alexius' allegiance to the Venatori, who are interested in the mark on the Inquisitor's hand. He also reveals that Alexius has invoked time traveling magic, once thought theoretical back in Tevinter, which is how he arrived at Redcliffe first. If the Inquisitor chooses to confront Alexius, Dorian attends the war council in Haven, stating he could help the Inquisition's agents infiltrate Castle Redcliffe and avoid Alexius' magic to surprise his former mentor. Unfortunately, when they do, Alexius pulls out the time amulet to attempt to go back before the Inquisitor interfered with the Elder One's ritual at the Temple of Sacred Ashes; but Dorian interrupts him, accidentally sending both himself and the Inquisitor one year into the future, where the Elder One rules over southern Thedas. They are able to track down the future Alexius and claim the amulet from him. Using it, the two are able to return to the exact moment they left and defeat Alexius. Afterwards, the Inquisitor can choose to recruit Dorian into the Inquisition or not. Alternatively, if the Inquisitor chooses to recruit the templars to seal the Breach, Dorian turns up at Haven to help the Inquisition, warning them that the rebel mages are now under control of the Venatori and have arrived at Haven with the Elder One to attack. After settling in at Skyhold, Mother Giselle informs the Inquisitor of a letter sent by Dorian's father, Halward Pavus, asking to meet with the family retainer at the Gull and Lantern in Redcliffe, but asks that they not tell Dorian. The Inquisitor can choose to reveal the letter to Dorian and either convince Dorian not to go or go with him to the tavern. The Inquisitor can also choose not to show Dorian the letter and instead just bring him to the tavern. This option will result in disapproval. Upon entering the Gull and Lantern, Dorian is surprised to see his father instead. Dorian gets angry, revealing to the Inquisitor that when his father learned that he was homosexual, he tried to use a blood magic ritual, which Dorian was taught was "the last resort of the weak mind", to change his sexuality. Halward defended that he wanted what was best for his son, but Dorian retorts that he only cared about himself and his legacy. The Inquisitor can either encourage Dorian to hold onto his anger or try to reconcile with Halward. Either way, Halward reveals that he feels guilty for driving Dorian to the Inquisition, and wanted to ask for his forgiveness. This act ultimately makes Dorian loyal to the Inquisitor. Alternatively, the Inquisitor can suggest that they leave instead of talking with Halward, ending the quest. After the events at the Temple of Mythal, Dorian feels inspired to return to Tevinter. If he was in the party at the Temple, having learned from Abelas that the Imperium didn't destroy Arlathan, he observes that this truth would reflect badly on his countrymen, as it'd reduce their ancestors to scavengers, though he believes that Tevinter must accept the truth. If he wasn't in the party, he remarks on the ancient elven sentinels' survival and states that his countrymen can make amends. For either outcome, he feels that some Tevinters would resist but he believes he can follow the Inquisitor's example. If Dorian's approval gets too low, there will be a scene in Skyhold where he will confront the Inquisitor for the decisions they have made. You have the option of convincing him to stay or ordering him to leave. He will leave the party permanently if you punch him in the face. Trespasser In the two-year timeskip, Dorian has since become the official Tevinter ambassador to the Inquisition. The Inquisitor re-encounters him at the Winter Palace while he is in the middle of a conversation with Duke Cyril de Montfort. If the Inquisitor is not in a relationship with Dorian nor Iron Bull, the Teviner mage and the Qunari will remain as lovers. Later on, Varric and several of the Inquisitor's companions hold a farewell toast to Dorian. Dorian explains to the Inquisitor that his father is dead, presumably by assassination, and he is to inherit his seat in the Magisterium, meaning he'll be departing the Inquisitor's company permanently. He also states that his friend Maevaris Tilani is making a push for reforms in the Imperium that he'd like to be a part of. He then gives the Inquisitor a magic crystal so they can communicate. Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter. If he is in a relationship with the Inquisitor it is indicated that Dorian's strength comes from a love he left behind and that on occasion the Inquisitor has been seen sneaking into the heart of Tevinter to aid his amatus. There is also indication in game banter the two may be married already. If he is in a relationship with Iron Bull by the Epilogue, it is revealed that the two are still meeting when they get the opportunity, like whenever one of Charger's jobs leads him to the border of the Imperium. Dorian will also be attacked by the Venetori, but will be rescued by Iron Bull. Romance Whether Dorian joins up in Redcliffe or during the siege of Haven has little effect on his romance path. The Inquisitor can begin casually flirting with Dorian after the conclusion of In Hushed Whispers (or alternatively, at Skyhold if the Inquisitor chooses to recruit the templars). Eventually Dorian will begin to reciprocate, particularly as his side quests One Less Venatori and A Friend in Qarinus are completed. Shortly after arriving at Skyhold and with a high enough approval, Mother Giselle will appear in the main hall to trigger the quest Last Resort of Good Men. The Inquisitor may take Dorian to Redcliffe with or without his knowledge, though the latter results in Dorian feeling betrayed and disapproval. Regardless of the outcome, after returning to Skyhold Dorian reveals his father's attempt to "correct" his homosexuality through blood magic. If the Inquisitor is supportive of Dorian and selects the romantic response, the two will share a kiss. Later, Mother Giselle and Dorian will be found having an argument. Mother Giselle informs the Inquisitor that the presence of an Imperium mage in his inner circle has many people suspicious that Dorian may be unduly influencing the leadership of the Inquisition. After she departs, Dorian tells the Inquisitor he does not care what people say about him, but he does worry about how their romance may hurt the Inquisitor's reputation. An additional side quest involving the retrieval of Dorian's family amulet can be completed despite his insistence that the Inquisitor not get involved. Upon returning the amulet Dorian expresses mixed feelings, saying he is grateful but doesn't want it to appear as though his interest in the Inquisitor is purely for winning favors and self-gain. Once Dorian's approval is high enough he will imply there is something "interesting" waiting in the Inquisitor's private quarters. Going to the bed chamber results in Dorian following along shortly thereafter and seductively propositioning the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor may then break off the romance, request they slow things down, or sleep with Dorian. If the two are intimate a cutscene follows in which they set the parameters of their relationship: Dorian conveys he would like something deeper than just sleeping together, but will back away if asked to. Again the Inquisitor can choose to end the relationship, make it exclusively about sleeping together, or enter a more emotional engagement with Dorian. If the Inquisitor requests they slow things down Dorian will become confused. He will disbelievingly ask if the Inquisitor wants a relationship. The Inquisitor can confirm or say no. If they say yes Dorian will be shocked into silence and share that he has never been in a relationship and is unsure how to go about one. After being reassured the two will share a kiss and Dorian will leave. If they are still involved at the conclusion of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Dorian will approach the Inquisitor on the balcony and praise his efforts. They may share a private dance if the Inquisitor accepts. After returning to Skyhold after completing Here Lies the Abyss, Dorian angrily snaps at the Inquisitor for disappearing into the Fade, leaving him to believe the Inquisitor was dead. If Dorian was in the party during the mission, he says he arrived in the Fade first and panicked when the Inquisitor did not immediately follow, thinking the other did not survive. After escaping the Temple of Mythal, Dorian informs the Inquisitor (regardless of the status/dialog path of their relationship) that he will be returning to Tevinter after they've defeated Corypheus. If asked about their romantic future, Dorian says leaving will be painful, but the Imperium will not change unless he takes a proactive role in guiding the Magisterium. After the Elder One is destroyed, Dorian can be spoken to at the celebration in Skyhold where he again mentions he intends to leave the Inquisition. He will not depart for some time, however, and plans to remain at the Inquisitor's side for the time being. When the Inquisitor goes to retire to his quarters, Dorian follows. Upstairs the mage sarcastically tells the Inquisitor that he is "incredibly dull" and he hates him. The Inquisitor smirks and asks if there is anything else. Dorian, still being playful, wraps his arms around the Inquisitor and says he hopes their relationship ends soon. While not a romance option for a female Inquisitor, Dorian can still be flirted with to earn humorous dialogue. Picking one or more of the flirtatious options in conversations with him opens up a unique dialogue chain in the conversation that occurs after Last Resort of Good Men. The Inquisitor will accuse Dorian of leading her on, for which he will apologize. He states that he thinks the Inquisitor is a fine woman, and that if she wishes him to stop he will. The Inquisitor may admonish him for it, say that she wishes to remain friends, or encourage him to keep up with their playfully flirtatious relationship (the latter option earning major approval.) Allies *The Inquisitor *Iron Bull *Cassandra Pentaghast *Leliana *Cullen *Josephine Montilyet *Cole *Sera *Vivienne *Blackwall *Varric Tethras *Felix Alexius Enemies *Corypheus *Giselle *Gereon Alexius *Solas *Viddasala *Saarath Appearances *Dragon Age: Inquisition *Heroes of Dragon Age Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Inquisition Members Category:Inquisitor Companions Category:Alive Category:Mages Category:Magic Category:Tevinter Residents Category:Time Travelers Category:Bioware Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Protagonist Category:Love Interest Category:Royal